orvietofandomcom-20200215-history
Cadre social à Orvieto
Orvieto présente une société très stratifiée. Cadre social Noblesse La noblesse est alors composée de la vieille aristocratie féodale dont les revenus provenaient de possessions terriennes mais aussi de quelques familles qui avaient acquis de grandes richesses et souvent aussi la noblesse durant le premier siècle d'existence de la Commune. La population peut alors être grosso modo divisée enguin trois groupes : les comites, domini et fils de domini (9% des feux urbains) qui sont propriétaires de plus de la moitié des terrains que possèdent les habitants de la ville Grande inégalité de la richesse foncière attestée dans le cadastre de 1292, dans lequel de nombreux nobles possédaient la majeur partie de la propriété tandis que les autres citadins n'avaient que peu de parcelles de terrains de moyenne et petite taille. Les grands propriétaires vivaient en ville où se concentrait la richesse. A la possession de terres dans le contado s'ajoutaient des biens immobiliers en ville : demeure habitée par la famille noble, leurs domestiques. Une folle activité anime ces palais, quasiment des forteresses démolies et reconstruites en continue au gré des circonstances politiques ou de l'étalement de la ville ainsi que maisons et boutiques louées à des privés. Aux possessions de patrimoines fonciers s'ajoutaient donc les revenus immobiliers urbains produits par un peuple de locataire et de clients qui ne faisaient qu'amplifier la sphère d'influence des grandes familles dans la ville. En fait, grâce à cet immobilier, ils réussissent à contrôler, y compris politiquement des quartiers entiers. Exclus de l'organisation corporative, leurs membres peuvent agir directement sur l’élection des anterioni. Pour peser sur le monde des arts, en fait, ils avaient une carte puissante : le capital qu’ils pouvaient investir dans les entreprises rémunératrices, dans le commerce de l'argent et dans le grand commerce comme dans l'industrie textile. C'est seulement ainsi que peut s'expliquer leur présence continue au sommet du pouvoir urbain malgré les nombreuses lois antinobiliaires. Grands propriétaires dans le contado et en ville, seigneurs locaux à la campagne et chefs de quartiers en ville, les membres des grandes familles prenaient une part active dans les affaires politique, avaient un accès aux charge et autres sources de revenus : charges ecclésiastiques, carrières politiques dans d'autres villes ou dans l'Etat Pontifical, profits de guerres car les domini étaient des chevaliers et des chefs de guerre (carpentier p. 269). Ainsi, les personnages qui agissent comme auteur et témoins des principaux actes politiques appartienennt en grande partie au monde des domini et des grands propriétaires fonciers. Leur lieu de résidence en ville, l'extension et la localisation de leur patrimoine permettent d'éclaircir certains aspects de la politique orviétane du XIIIe siècle. Artisans les artisans (25% des feux) surtout réunis dans les quarties de S. Maria et S. Angelo Les travailleurs à la journée les nouveaux arrivants, étrangers ou immigrants (au moins 10% des propriétaires recensés). Ils témoignent de la force d'attraction exercée par la ville. Ces étrangers viennent souvent de cités et de bourgs proches, du contado de Lucques, Sienne, Viterbe. Même si on peut les rencontrer, les personnes venues de villes plus lointaines comme Florence, Gênes ou Milan sont minoritaires. Ils habitent majoritairement dans le quartier de Postierla. La population est donc hétérogène mais totalement en adhéquation avec ce qui se rencontre dans d'autres villes d'Italie. Schématiquement, les quartiers riches son tau nord-ouest et y résident la majorité des familles nobles, les quartiers moins riches -le centre qui regroupe la majorité des artisans- et les quartiers pauvres (S. Martino à l'est du plateau et les faubourgs sont les secteurs les plus populaires et présentent une forte présence de nouveaux venus, en large partie moins riches. Très grandes familles d'Orvieto *Alberici (lignage) *Aldobrandeschi (lignage) *Bulgarelli (lignage) *Bovacciani-Montemarte (lignage) *Filippeschi (lignage) *Manenti (lignage) *Medici (lignage) *Monaldeschi (lignage) Grandes familles d'Orvieto *Ardiccioni (lignage) *Arlocti-Albonecti (lignage) *Baschesi (lignage) *Beccari (lignage) *Bonacorsi (lignage) *Della Greca (lignage) *Di Vico (lignage) *Farnese (lignage) *Fordevoglie (lignage) *Guinissi (lignage) *Lupicini (lignage) *Montanari (lignage) *Mugnani (lignage) *Orsini (lignage) *Ottieri (lignage) *Ranieri (lignage) Autres familles notables *Abbati (lignage) *Abronamonti (lignage) *Adilaschii (lignage) *Afuscalaschi (lignage) *Alberii (lignage) *Alviani (lignage) *Amannati (lignage) *Ancarnani (lignage) *Antonii (lignage) *Armati (lignage) *Aviamonzi (lignage) *Avveduti (lignage) *Benincasa (lignage) *Bernardini (lignage) *Bifolci (lignage) *Birinzone (lignage) *Bocoli (lignage) *Bonioanni (lignage) *Boninsegni (lignage) *Bramanteschi (lignage) *Cacciamici (lignage) *Canappi (lignage) *Capponi (lignage) *Caradori (lignage) *Carentani (lignage) *Carommi (lignage) *Casale (lignage) *Castaldi (lignage) *Cavalieri (lignage) *Cavaterra (lignage) *Clancelle (lignage) *Contesse (lignage) *Conti (lignage) *De Arari (lignage) *Della Terza (lignage) *Del Negro (lignage) *Divitie (lignage) *Donati (lignage) *Duratesta (lignage) *Fabri (lignage) *Faiani (lignage) *Fallastati (lignage) *Fascii (lignage) *Ferraloci (lignage) *Fioriti (lignage) *Foresi (lignage) *Forteguerri (lignage) *Franchi (lignage) *Frascaboschi (lignage) *Fumi (lignage) *Gerardini (lignage) *Ghezzi (lignage) *Ghoti (lignage) *Giovi (lignage) *Goroni (lignage) *Grassi (lignage) *Gripholi (lignage) *Guaitani (lignage) *Gualcherini (lignage) *Guizzani (lignage) *Homodei (lignage) *Ianchetani (lignage) *Landolfi (lignage) *Lodigeri (lignage) *Lombardi (lignage) *Longhi (lignage) *Magalocti (lignage) *Malabranca (lignage) *Malatesti (lignage) *Mancini (lignage) *Mangrossi (lignage) *Manni (lignage) *Marinoti (lignage) *Mariscotti (lignage) *Marsilia (lignage) *Masconensi (lignage) *Massei (lignage) *Mazzocchi (lignage) *Miscinelli (lignage) *Monaci (lignage) *Mureni (lignage) *Nericoni (lignage) *Nobile (lignage) *Paganucci (lignage) *Palmeri (lignage) *Pantani (lignage) *Paterni (lignage) *Patritii (lignage) *Pecori (lignage) *Polsani (lignage) *Poltracci (lignage) *Pontii (lignage) *Porrini (lignage) *Prudenti (lignage) *Pugliese (lignage) *Quintavalle (lignage) *Radolfucci (lignage) *Rachelli (lignage) *Ranaldini (lignage) *Ricci (lignage) *Robaville (lignage) *Rochiscini (lignage) *Rolandini (lignage) *Rossi (lignage) *Rubei (lignage) *Ruffanelli (lignage) *Rustici (lignage) *Saiji (lignage) *Salimbene (lignage) *Salinguerra (lignage) *Salmare (lignage) *Salvani (lignage) *Saraceni (lignage) *Scarcamuri (lignage) *Scagni (lignage) *Scoti (lignage) *Segni (lignage) *Sforza (lignage) *Siani (lignage) *Singilberti (lignage) *Spanti (lignage) *Spinelli (lignage) *Stabili (lignage) *Stagni (lignage) *Stennani (lignage) *Toncelli (lignage) *Tondi (lignage) *Toste (lignage) *Velli (lignage) *Visconti (lignage) *Vitani (lignage) *Vitozzi (lignage) *Zapparoni (lignage) Etudes *Carol Lansing, Passion and Order: Restraint of Grief in the Medieval Italian Communes, *Paolo Cammarosano, Aspetti delle strutture familiari nelle città dell'Italia comunale (secoli XII-XIV), in SM XVI (1975), pp. 417-435; poi in Studi di storia medievale. Economia, territorio, società, pp. 189-206. *Paolo Cammarosano, La nobiltà del senese dal secolo VIII agli inizi del secolo XII, in “Bullettino senese di storia patria”, LXXXVI (1979), pp. 7-48; poi (senza l'Appendice di documenti) in I ceti dirigenti in Toscana nell'età precomunale. Atti del 1° Convegno del Comitato di studi sulla storia dei ceti dirigenti in Toscana: Firenze, 2 dicembre 1978, Pisa, Pacini, 1981, pp. 223-256; poi in Studi di storia medievale. Economia, territorio, società, pp. 53-97 *Paolo Cammarosano, Les structures familiales dans les villes de l'Italie communale (XIIe-XIVe siècles), in Famille et parenté dans l'Occident médiéval. Actes du Colloque de Paris (6-8 juin 1974), Roma, 1977 (Collection de l'École Française de Rome, XXX), pp. 181-194. Trad. it.: Aspetti delle strutture familiari nelle città dell'Italia comunale: secoli XII-XIV, in Famiglia e parentela nell’Italia medievale, a c.di G. DUBY e J. LE GOFF, Bologna, Il Mulino, 1981, pp. 109-123 (è la redazione originaria, e leggermente più breve, del testo di cui al n. 16) *Paolo Cammarosano, Padri e figli nel medioevo europeo: un modesto contributo alla storia dei sentimenti, in Studi Medievali XLIV (2003) (III = A Claudio Leonardi), pp. 1151-1162 *Paolo Cammarosano, Strutture documentarie e strutture familiari in Italia dal X al XIII secolo, in Le médiéviste et la monographie familiale: sources, méthodes et problématiques, éd. Martin AURELL, Turnhout, Brepols, 2004, pp. 81-85 *Chris Wickham, Early Mediaval Italy, p. 187 *Cinzo Violante, "Quelques caractéristiques des structures familiales en Lombardie, Emilie et Toscane aux XIe et XIIe siècles" in Familles et parenté dans l'occident médiéval, G. Duby et J. Le Goff, Rome, 1977, p. 94-96 *CHABOT I., La Dette des familles. Femmes, lignage et patrimoine à Florence aux XIVe et XVe siècles, Rome, 2011 *HERITIER F., L'Exercice de la parenté, Paris, 1981 *HERLIHY D. & KLAPISCH-ZUBER Chr., Les Toscans et leurs familles, Paris, 1978 *C. Vilente, Le strutture familiari, parentali e consortili delle aristocrazie in Toscana durante i secoli X-XII *G. ARCAMONE, L'antroponimia germanica a Pisa durante l'età longobarda, in Filologia e critica, Tome, 1976, p. 133-158 Notes et références